


【立波】雪地上的足跡

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【立波】雪地上的足跡

「菲利克斯……」托里斯靠在廚房的窗台邊，無奈地敲著窗框。「快進屋吧。外面冷得鼻子都快凍掉啦，你會感冒的。」

此話可不是誇飾。庭院裡鋪了好幾公分厚的銀地毯可以證明他沒有誇大。

隨風飄著的雖然只是細雪，氣溫卻降到了匪夷所思的地步。

……好吧，也許並沒有到匪夷所思的地步。

氣象台前幾天就預報了今早氣溫的驟降，是他忽略了而已。

新雪靜靜落在樹枝末端，和舉目可及的所有紅色屋頂上，為世界帶來一種溫馨的氛圍，直予人童話仙境般的遐想。

「這就是雪所獨佔的魅力：既夢幻，又無情；千百年來毫不掩飾自己的美麗，卻又使人不得親近，如同無可褻瀆的仙子。」

小說裡描述雪的句子在托里斯的腦中浮現。

「前一秒，你還為這天降的神跡讚嘆，後一秒，你的心就被永遠雪藏。

那美麗讓人迷惑，就如宗教一般——其實已經可說是一種宗教，信徒們即使萬劫不復，也要去找尋冰雪中的真理，這可不正是宗教麼？

當然啦，除了街頭不幸的流浪人之外——他們別無選擇——，世上不乏有浪漫者自稱是雪的信徒。

他們花上一輩子去信仰、去追尋，只為了那瞬間的狂喜。即使這份狂喜的另一個名字便是『死亡』。」

但既然自己不是小說主角，不是那種會為了浪漫找死的人，托里斯的當務之急就只有「避免過於浪漫的室友被凍死」而已。

這兒的陽光遠不夠熱烈——至少不像南歐那足以在十五分鐘內融化厚厚一層冰雪的艷陽——於是庭院裡的雪堆便成了他的室友的新奇玩具了。

他的室友是個叫菲利克斯的傢伙，大名菲利克斯．盧卡謝維奇，姓氏的字母拼寫透露著他波蘭人的身分。

故鄉是隨處可見戰火傷痕的的歷史都城：華沙，卻大老遠跑來立陶宛的首都——維爾紐斯，就讀藝術學院，主攻雕塑。

動機至今不明。

「搞不好是因為上輩子愛上哪個立陶宛人，才覺得跟這個國家有緣分啊！」他自己是這麼說的。

嗯，那就是不明。

根據菲利克斯的說辭，雪塊可以讓他練習雕塑時的手感。

——但是，怎麼看，他都只是在玩而已啊！托里斯無言。

打從簽下合租契約後，自己嘆氣的次數有明顯提升的跡象。

「安啦！我是在幫你把不好的氣體都嘆掉！」波蘭人當時很義氣地拍拍自己的肩。「這樣對身體有好處哦！」

不是，以前生物課好像不是這樣教的……

唉。他又嘆了口氣。

「菲利克斯……你的家鄉又不是不會下雪，怎麼像從來沒見過雪一樣啊……」當事人只裝作沒聽見，嘴裡還哼著即興編的小曲。如果有熟習古典音樂的人路過，應當能認出這首小曲裡有蕭邦的影子——當然，蕭邦要偉大得多。

菲利克斯背對著窗，手上忙碌地塑著雪兔、雪松鼠、及一顆顆雪球，嘴角卻不受控制地上揚。

托里斯現在肯定是一副無奈的表情吧？真是太有趣了。他暗笑。

別誤會，他可不是個惡劣的壞蛋，已欺負室友為樂。

只是，在這種異鄉，身邊能有家人以外的人關心自己，多少產生一些依賴心理而已。

菲利克斯其實挺喜歡室友念他名字時的發音，一個個音節乾乾淨淨的，像他捧著的雪一樣鬆鬆軟軟的。

華沙當然會下雪啦。

華沙的雪景可漂亮了！他自豪地想。下次得帶你這個沒見過世面的傢伙去親眼看看。

從前住在家裡，母親怕雪地髒，加上他也容易感冒，所以從來不讓他隨心所欲地滾進那具誘惑力的銀色世界。

現在好不容易逃了出來，有了接觸美麗世界的大好機會，他當然要盡情享受。

這也是他千里迢迢跑來立陶宛就讀的原因之一：躲避家裡的控制。

原因之二嘛……目前還沒想到！反正他也不是那種會鑽研這種問題的人。對他來說，雜亂的驚喜比計畫的安定更吸引人。

搞不好真的是之前隨口說的原因也不一定啊。一想到這，他的心情更好了。

托里斯隔著窗戶，看不見他的表情，只能看見他將一層金色披在髮上、身上——只用金色來形容或許不太完整，或許他該用別的詞，某個更能代表光明的詞語。

又或許披在他身上的不只是自然界的光影。

雖然煩人，但這個傢伙還真長得挺好看。托里斯得承認。

金髮碧眼，即使是走在以出產美人為名的東歐街頭，都十分引人注目。

大概搞藝術的人本身就是那藝術品的一部分吧！每次見到陽光碎落在室友的金髮間，反射出一片刺眼的光彩時，托里斯心裡都會冒出這個念頭。

或許藝術家們就是將自己身體上及心靈裡的美麗投射到作品裡，才能成功為作品注入生命，引起這麼多共鳴。

也難怪自己這種平凡人與藝術無緣。

「菲利克斯……」直到第三次聲音從後面傳來，菲利克斯才依依不捨地疊好最後一個小雪人，一臉燦爛微笑地轉過身看著他。

「是托里斯啊！怎麼了嗎？」他裝傻的本事並不好，但他知道托里斯一向很寬容別人的行為，儘管他身邊的大都是很能胡鬧的人。

托里斯看了一眼菲利克斯被凍得微紅的雙手——居然連手套也不戴就跑去玩雪——這個室友也浪漫過頭了吧？他還真有些擔心室友是不是就是小說裡的主角原型了。

「你……」然而，他終究是無法對著這張笑臉生氣的，換了誰都不能夠。「唉，快進來吧，我給你泡杯熱巧克力。」

是啊，世界上有誰忍心對著一張天真到過分的笑容動怒呢？雖然那笑容有時會伴隨著一些讓人哭笑不得的惡作劇。

菲利克斯蹦蹦跳跳地進了屋，身後一排鞋印子一路蜿蜒。可能他蹦跳得實在太厲害，最後兩個印子特別深，幾乎都要穿透雪層了。

趁著托里斯轉身，他偷笑著比了個「勝利！」的手勢。

方木桌上鋪著桌巾，紅白格子的設計簡約又大方。上頭被放置著一個空的小陶瓷花瓶。這是菲利克斯堅持擺上的，儘管他也不會真的去買那些盛開期的花朵——藝術家特有的細胞讓他無法面對生命的流逝而無動於衷。

厚實的馬克杯裡裝了八分滿的巧克力色液體，上頭還冒著騰騰白霧，在寒冷的冬天裡，光是看著白霧緩緩升騰，都能感覺到暖意。

菲利克斯披著一張紫色毯子，抱著他的專屬馬克杯，窩在沙發上呆呆地向窗外看。

然而他喝完了他的巧克力，卻依然不太滿意似的，捲著毯子坐到落地窗前。

「你在做什麼？」沙發上的托里斯放下手裡的書，好奇地問道。

「不讓我玩雪，那我看雪總行吧！」菲利克斯沒好氣地回覆。「這裡照得到陽光，比較暖和。」

他挪了個舒服的姿勢躺著。

托里斯低下頭，安靜地繼續翻閱。

屋內只剩下翻書聲。

這是冬季限定的，舒適又安心的寧靜。

如往常一般，還是菲利克斯率先出聲：「欸，托里斯。」

托里斯應了一聲，表示自己在聽。

萊維斯，他的大學朋友，上個星期慷慨地拿了一本自己的新作給他試讀。

這本《雪地上的足跡》挺有意思，他不太想開口攪亂讀書的步調。

菲利克斯對室友的閱讀習慣見怪不怪，只是逕自說下去：「聽說世界上沒有完全相同的兩片雪花，就像沒有兩個完全相同的人一樣。」

他的聲音稱不上是快樂的或是悲傷的——或許其實只是隨心拋出奇怪的問題——但托里斯莫名聯想到了雪花，薄薄涼涼的，一碰即碎。

他嘆了口氣，依依不捨地闔上書，轉頭看向菲利克斯：「是的，我相信我曾經聽過這個科學理論。它困擾你了嗎？」

「唔，我只是在想，那雪花會不會也會孤單？人都會孤單的啊。」菲利克斯兩手支著下巴，眼光雖然在窗外，神思卻不知飄到何方了。

總是在奇怪的地方心思特別細膩呢……該說不愧是藝術生嗎？

托里斯想了想，還是決定把更多吐槽憋在心裡：「但是，雪花有感情嗎？如果沒有的話，那肯定不會孤單啊。」

「……」菲利克斯皺著眉頭，不發一語。

這下總可以讓他好好讀書了吧？托里斯鬆了口氣，翻開小說。

是了，方才看到這一章的最後一段。

然而菲利克斯依然糾結在片片雪花中：「美的事物應該都是有感情的吧——儘管對象不一定是我們。」

「……」對象不一定是我們——托里斯的內心像是被觸動了下，某些確實美麗、但是未必美好的事物重新浮上腦海。

他目光黯然。那是一些他始終不能忘懷的東西。

美麗而危險的雪花、奉獻了生命去追隨的人、雪地上的足跡……回憶和小說中的句子交織在一起，變得越來越多、越來越沉，幾乎要引起雪崩。

他突地感到屋子裡有些悶——果然還是該出去走走，把明亮的空間讓給陽光般的室友，自己去消化這片黑暗才好。

「咦？你去哪？」菲利克斯被突然起身的室友嚇了一跳。

「我……回學校拿個東西。」室友臉上掛著一貫的微笑。

「呃……注意安全？」菲利克斯不太確定地在句尾加了個小小的問號。

室友朝他擺擺手，關上了門。

菲利克斯察覺到他的不對勁，正打算開口，想了想，卻沒有發出半點聲音。

畢竟，他們只是室友而已嘛。除了合租後的日子外，對方的過去、認識的人、經歷過的事，他都一無所知。

托里斯愛怎麼過日子才不關他的事。

「嗯？」菲利克斯下了決定，正待躺回方才的臥姿，卻眼尖地瞥見似乎有什麼東西擱在地上。

他走上前撿起地上的書，一邊碎念著：「有這麼緊急嗎？連書都扔地上了，還要我幫你收拾。」

一邊自動忽略了對方在過去幾個月其實收拾了不少他製造的麻煩的事實。

他好奇地翻了翻，托里斯似乎正好看到一個段落的結尾。

「他在雪夜中踽踽獨行，沉默的陰影猖狂地吞噬一切色彩，卻只是輕輕掩蓋，他印在雪地上的足跡。」

-TBC-


End file.
